Maman, je te hais - Fleur de Lisse
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: S'il y a une chose dans la vie dont tu es sûr, c'est que tu es une personne très différente des autres. C'est ce que tu te dis en boucle dans ta tête alors que tu souris à t'en donner des crampes à la mâchoire. Ils sont là à te regarder pour s'assurer que tu as l'air heureux, bien en leur compagnie, et toi tu t'acharnes à faire semblant car tes sourires sont faux.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** K.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"**et a été retenu pour le tout premier fanzine, publié en février dernier. Le concours portait sur la différence, souvent difficile à assumer, l'intolérance et la peur du regard d'autrui. Son auteur, Fleur de Lisse, nous a gentiment autorisé à publier son OS (son profil : h . t . t. p. : / / www . fanfiction u / 1704843 / fleur-de-lisse (bien sûr, il faut retirer les points du début de l'adresse !)).

N'hésitez pas à passer sur notre profil :)

* * *

Maman, je te hais

S'il y a une chose dans la vie dont tu es sûr, c'est que tu es une personne très différente des autres. C'est ce que tu te dis en boucle dans ta tête alors que tu souris à t'en donner des crampes à la mâchoire. Ils sont là à te regarder pour s'assurer que tu as l'air heureux, bien en leur compagnie, et toi tu t'acharnes à faire semblant car tes sourires sont faux. Mais ça, personne ne sait le voir et ça te va totalement. Ils parlent mais c'est à peine si tu peux les entendre réellement, c'est toujours la même chose dans ces moments-là, tu ne souhaites qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez toi et te blottir dans ton lit pour oublier. Tu as toujours eu peur de la façon dont tu serais perçu par les autres, tu ne veux pas qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, alors tu restes là, encore et toujours, même si tu n'en as pas envie. C'est ta destinée.

Aujourd'hui, ni Ron ni Hermione ne t'ont accompagné dans ce petit café tout près de ton école avec ces gens qui se disent tes amis. À chaque fois, tu le ressens comme une immense trahison ils savent ce que tu as à endurer à chaque fois mais ils te répètent qu'il faut affronter les choses plutôt que de les fuir. Les autres ne le savent pas mais c'est vrai, tu es un trouillard. Tes amis ne seraient certainement pas d'accord à t'entendre, ils diraient avec obstination que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'ils ont insinué mais toi, tout au fond de ton être, tu sais que c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Tu es d'accord avec eux et tu l'acceptes. En même temps, tu aimes être entouré d'un tas de personne car sinon tu te sens vide, délaissé. Oui, tu es d'un tel complexe par moment que tu ne te suis pas toi-même. En fait, depuis que tu es enfant, il y a une peur qui te tiraille le ventre, les entrailles, le cœur, qui fait frémir ton âme tout entière. Tu as la trouille de te retrouver seul. C'est pour ça que tu es toujours bien entouré, que tu parles à tout le monde, que tu recherches la compagnie, ainsi, tu te dis qu'il y aura toujours au moins une personne qui sera toujours là à la fin.

Seulement, tu n'aimes pas particulièrement ce genre de sortie le vendredi après les cours. Tout le monde se retrouve dans ce café à parler de sa vie, à raconter sa semaine, des conneries sur les profs, des mesquineries sur les autres élèves, des problèmes familiaux et dieu seul sait à quel point ce dernier point te touche. Quand ils en parlent, c'est là que tu aimerais que tes meilleurs amis soient là pour te soutenir, pour te lancer de petits sourires ou simplement te tenir la main. C'est l'une de tes plus grandes faiblesses, ça, la famille. Tu n'en parles jamais à personne, très peu de gens savent quelque chose à propos de ça, tu es très discret là-dessus. Tu en as honte en fait, ton cœur se tord et ton âme se brise quand ils en parlent alors tu essaies d'oublier leurs voix mais elles résonnent dans ta tête, incessamment, pour te torturer. Quand on te demande comment ça se passe de ton côté, tu te mets à sourire et à dire qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir. On ne te demande jamais plus car tu sais que quand tu souris, le monde s'arrête, comme s'ils en étaient tous affectés, envoutés.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu le sais au plus profond de toi, même si tu en doutes par moment. Pourtant, tu n'es pas sincère avec les autres. Tout le monde croit te connaître mais en vérité, personne ne sait qui tu es réellement sauf trois personnes. On t'aime, on te vénère, on te prend pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas parce que c'est ce que tu veux au fond, te sentir aimé. Tu n'aimes pas être jugé, tu n'aimes pas particulièrement sortir du lot mais malgré tout ce que tu peux faire pour, la réalité te rattrape toujours et tu sais très bien que si tu caches ta vraie nature, la vie sera longue. C'est Hermione qui t'a appris ça à force de passer du temps avec elle, elle a réussi à te rentrer quelques petits trucs dans le crâne. Il y a donc un peu plus d'un an, elle a réussi à te faire accepter une terrible vérité : tu étais attiré par un homme. Quelle plus grande différence que ça? Tu avais eu peur de ce qu'en penseraient les autres mais tes vrais amis te sont restés, c'était un grand soulagement pour toi. Les autres te jugeaient beaucoup entre les murs de l'école mais avec ta popularité, ça avait un peu calmé le jeu parce que c'était toi, parce que tes sourires étaient magiques, parce qu'on a jamais su te résister. Ça t'allait et ça te va toujours d'ailleurs.

Le regard des autres t'a toujours effrayé et tu n'as jamais su où tu avais pu puiser ton courage pour ainsi faire face au monde. Il y a des jours où tu le regrettes, où tout te semble bien trop lourd pour tes frêles épaules mais ça s'arrange. Ron te répète toujours que tu es fort et à force, tu as presque fini par le croire toi-même. Pourtant, présentement, on t'aurait insulté que tu n'aurais même pas réagi, tu attends juste qu'on change de sujet ou que quelqu'un que tu apprécies vraiment se décide à arriver. C'était peut-être beaucoup demander vu que personne ne pouvait savoir à propos de ton malaise.

« Harry ! Je te cherchais, c'est Ron qui m'a dit où tu étais. »

Surpris, tu tournes la tête vers la gauche pour le voir, là, souriant à pleine dents, les yeux pétillants. À chaque fois que tu le voies arriver, tu te demandes si tu peux tomber amoureux une deuxième fois. Autour de toi, tu entends quelques ricanements et quelques remarques moqueuses. Tu n'en comprends pas vraiment le sens mais tu sais tout de suite que ça vous concerne lui et toi. Draco Malfoy. Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu l'as vu, tu l'avais trouvé si beau avec ses cheveux blonds si pâles et ses yeux gris. C'était sans doute niais comme pensée mais tu te disais qu'il était l'homme fait pour toi. Tu te le dis encore d'ailleurs. Oui, c'était sans doute lui qui avait fait en sorte que tu trouves la force nécessaire pour avouer ton homosexualité au reste de la planète. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas ce que tu ressens présentement mais une chose est sûre, tu l'apprécies, et plus encore. Quand il s'avance vers toi et se penche pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes, tu te sens fondre. Tu es bien à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux, sans doute le plus beau couple de l'école ! »

Alors que Lavande Brown sort cette phrase, tu penses qu'elle a sans doute faux. Tu es en effet une personne très différente des autres et ton couple est tout sauf bien assorti. Tu es jovial, sympathique, sociable, sportif alors que lui est un peu froid, réservé, solitaire et anti-sport. Tu as les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux vert émeraude, un visage un peu rond et la peau hâlée, alors que lui a les cheveux blonds toujours bien coiffés, les yeux gris orage, un visage pointu et une peau très pâle. À bien y penser, vous n'avez pas grand-chose en commun mais pourtant tu le comprends et parfois, tu as l'impression que c'est réciproque. Tu t'entends très bien avec lui et c'est ce qui compte pour toi. Tu sais que si Théodore n'avait pas été ami avec lui, tu ne lui aurais sans doute jamais parlé et c'est pour ça que tu lui en es immensément reconnaissant.

« Tu sais Harry, ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour tient toujours. »

Tu as toujours su que les beaux moments ne durent jamais bien longtemps, il y a toujours quelque chose qui vient tout gâcher, comme présentement. Ces quelques mots chuchotés à ton oreille te font te crisper et perdre un peu de couleurs. Cela fait à peine une minute qu'il est là mais tu n'es déjà plus heureux de le voir car tu viens soudainement de te souvenir qu'en fait, ça fait quelques jours que tu l'évites le plus possible. Draco t'a présenté à ses parents il y a deux semaines car il trouve important que cela se fasse puisqu'après tout, cela fait un an que vous êtes ensemble et que votre relation dure toujours. Tu avais été très nerveux au départ, tu ne savais pas comment te comporter, quoi dire, quoi faire, après tout tu n'as pas grandi dans le même milieu que lui, bien au contraire. Il vient d'un milieu assez aisé alors que toi, tu ne dirais tout de même pas pauvre mais pas riche non plus, sa famille est bien plus distinguée que la tienne. Tout s'est très bien passé, à ta grande surprise. Tu ne t'y étais pas attendu, tu avais eu peur. Pour rien, comme d'habitude. Cette peur de ne pas être aimé, de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait te tiraillait le ventre cette journée-là mais encore une fois, ils avaient été ébloui.

Le seul problème à tout ça, et de taille en plus, c'est qu'il veut voir ta famille maintenant. Il affirme que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et qu'il a envie plus que tout de rencontrer tes parents, ça officialiserait votre couple un peu plus et ça, tu ne veux pas. Enfin, si, cet aspect-là ne te dérange pas plus qu'il faut, en fait c'est plutôt l'inverse. Pour toi, c'est une preuve d'amour immense et ça te fait du bien. Mais voilà, personne ne sait rien sur ta famille et ce n'est pas sans raison. Tu n'aimes pas particulièrement ce mot, il te fait mal à l'âme quand tu le prononces. Il t'écorche la bouche comme une lame bien coupante et t'incendie la gorge. Tu as honte. Tu trembles, tu paniques, tu te sens défaillir tout d'un coup et tu le vois, qu'il s'inquiète. Certes, il est froid avec les autres mais son cœur s'est réchauffé avec toi et c'est pour ça que, parfois, tu te dis que tu ne le mérites peut-être pas, en fin de compte. Il t'aime et toi, tu refuses de lui présenter ta famille. Tu as peur qu'il ne comprenne pas bien ton point de vue si tu lui expliques mais en même temps, tu as également peur qu'il prenne mal ta réaction, comme si c'était lui qui te dégoutait. C'est faux.

Tu détournes la tête, tu essaies de reprendre contenance, tu ne veux pas tout lui dire car tu es persuadé qu'en effet, il ne comprendra rien. Tu lui souris mais pour une fois, tu as l'impression que tu ne réussis à convaincre personne dans ta tentative. Avec douceur, ta main vient se poser sur la sienne comme pour l'apaiser et lui dire que tout va bien. Au fond de ton être, tu cherches une excuse, quelque chose qui te donnerait une bonne raison de ne pas le présenter à ta famille, quelque chose qui ne ferait pas faux. Pourtant, tout ce que tu es est faux à bien y penser. Enfin, avec lui, tu restes le plus souvent toi-même car tu te sens en sécurité quand il est là, comme si au fond, tu sais qu'il t'aime réellement et ce, peu importe ce que tu peux être. Mais tu doutes quand même.

« Harry ? »

Il semble encore s'inquiéter pour toi, comme toujours, tu le sens dans le ton de sa voix, tu le vois dans son regard et tu le sens à la façon dont il serre ta main. Les autres se sont détournés de vous et ça t'arrange, dans ce genre de moment tu n'apprécies pas vraiment d'être le centre de l'attention de tout le monde. Après tout, ce qu'il se passe ne regarde que lui et toi, personne d'autre. Enfin, presque. Ça concerne ta famille aussi. À cette pensée, tu perds encore un peu de couleurs et tu sais pertinemment qu'il va insister. Tu aimes être entouré, certes, mais maintenant tu étouffes, tu as l'impression de manquer d'air, de suffoquer dans cet endroit trop petit pour beaucoup trop de personnes. Subitement, tu te lèves et tu sors. Tu sais qu'il te suit et tu cherches encore ce que tu pourras bien lui dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Tu sembles bizarre depuis quelques jours, en fait, j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis. Tu vois… Harry, je sais que c'est à cause de ta famille mais si seulement tu m'expliquais ? »

Tu le regardes. Il semble inquiet mais surtout, prêt à tout entendre. Seulement toi, tu n'es pas prêt à tout dire car toi, tu as peur qu'il te juge, qu'il s'éloigne de toi, qu'il ait aussi honte de toi que tu as honte de toi-même et ça, tu t'y refuses catégoriquement. Mais en même temps, si tu ne dis rien, il va te laisser. S'il y a une chose dans ce monde que tu ne veux absolument pas, c'est bien ça. Tes yeux le regardent, le scrutent et tes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire tendre. Tu l'aimes, c'est une évidence que personne n'oserait contredire. Il t'aime, ça aussi personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. Mais tu ne peux pas.

« Il n'y a rien. Enfin, si, c'est juste que j'ai eu une dispute avec ma mère ce matin. J'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler, d'accord? Une autre fois peut-être mais pas maintenant. Et si on allait au resto' ce soir, tous les deux ? »

Son visage s'illumine et à ce moment-là, tu sais que tu as gagné. Au départ, tu ne comprenais pas tout à fait pourquoi ça lui faisait si plaisir quand vous alliez dîner ensemble mais par la suite, tout t'était devenu très clair. Son ancien copain n'aimait pas s'afficher et toi, tu laisses faire. Enfin, au début de votre relation ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça. À l'école, on te respectait mais à l'extérieur non. Maintenant, tu sais ignorer les autres parce qu'il est avec toi et que c'est tout ce qui compte en réalité. Tellement que, comme maintenant, tu t'en sers pour le manipuler, en quelque sorte. Tu sais que c'est mal, tu en as honte aussi, mais tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

« Excellente idée ! Le même que la dernière fois ? »

**OoO**

Il se fait tard maintenant, le soleil s'est couché depuis un bon moment et tu n'as même pas vu le temps s'écouler. Tu as passé ta soirée avec lui, à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de famille. Ni de la tienne, ni de la sienne. Il a bien fait attention de ne jamais parler de sa mère ni de son père pour te faire oublier ta dispute imaginaire avec ta mère et tu le trouves absolument adorable. Tu souris en te disant qu'il t'aurait sans doute tué dans d'atroces souffrances s'il savait ce que tu viens tout juste de penser. En ta présence, il est doux comme un agneau mais il n'aime pas qu'on le lui rappelle, question de fierté et de virilité probablement.

Enfin, tu pénètres dans ta maison et devant toi, tu vois une femme qui te sourit doucement. Elle est belle, très belle, et tu l'aimes beaucoup mais pourtant, à chaque fois que tu la vois, il y a une pointe de haine qui vient t'enserrer le cœur. Elle a de beaux cheveux châtain mais ils ne sont pas aussi éblouissants que sa chevelure rousse. Elle a de beaux yeux caramel mais ils ne brillent pas autant que ses yeux émeraude. Elle a un beau sourire blanc mais il n'est pas aussi éclatant que le sien. En bref, elle n'est pas elle, elle n'est pas Lily, elle n'est pas ta mère. Tu l'appelles maman pour ne pas la blesser mais ce mot te fait aussi mal que le mot famille.

Tu es adopté. Personne ne le sait. Tu as été adopté par cette famille généreuse quand tu avais cinq ans, quand ta mère est morte, ton père ayant été tué dans un accident d'avion quelques mois après ta naissance. Quand tu fermes les yeux, tu entends encore sa voix te dire que la vie est belle et tu sens encore sa main te caresser les cheveux. Tu vois encore ses yeux briller de mille feux et ses cheveux frôler ton visage. Puis cette femme, Maria, ta mère de substitution. Tu as mis du temps avant de l'aimer, tu ne la connaissais pas, tu ne voulais pas d'elle, elle n'était rien pour toi. L'homme, Steve, tu n'avais rien contre lui, il ne remplaçait pas ton père puisque tu ne l'avais jamais connu. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais accepté qu'ils ne soient pas de ton sang, que ce soit elle ou lui. Ou bien leur autre fils d'adoption.

Lui, tu l'aimes beaucoup par contre. Tu l'as tout de suite apprécié car il était comme toi, différent, sans parent, et que tu le voyais plus comme un ami qu'autre chose. Car oui, tu le voyais et le vois toujours comme une horrible différence. Et comme une faiblesse aussi, puisque tu n'aimes pas te sentir faible et vulnérable. Les personnes normales ont deux parents aimants et attentionnés, toi non. Tu n'as jamais été à l'aise avec ça, tu gardes ce grand secret pour toi depuis que tu es gamin, tu en as honte. Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait si jamais on le découvrait? Surtout maintenant. Beaucoup de gens t'aiment, certes, mais plusieurs te détestent aussi. Si jamais on le découvre, on s'en servira contre toi et enfin, tout le monde verrait qu'en réalité tu n'es qu'un être comme les autres, pire même, un être pitoyable et faible. On te rabaissera et tu te retrouveras seul. Tu ne le veux pas.

C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que Draco rencontre ta famille. Dans un autre cas, tu aurais pu demander à tes parents de substitution de faire semblant devant lui, faire comme si vous étiez du même sang mais c'est impossible pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, ça les ferait bien trop souffrir si tu leur demandais de ne pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas tes parents biologiques, déjà qu'ils évitent de parler de toi aux amis de ton frère. Deuxièmement, ils ne te ressemblent pas du tout, il verrait tout de suite qu'un truc cloche. Puis troisièmement, Draco connaît tes parents. Il connaît tes parents et ta maison, il est venu ici bien des fois puisque ton frère, c'est Théodore Nott. Ça, c'est une chose qui t'aide beaucoup à garder ton secret. Il n'a pas le même nom de famille que toi car tu as été adopté après avoir été baptisé et lui aussi, donc votre famille vous a laissé votre nom de famille.

Donc voilà, tu ne peux pas les lui présenter. Dès qu'il les verrait, il saurait que tu as été adopté et ça te fait vraiment peur. Théodore, lui, ne se cache pas, ça n'a jamais été une honte pour lui mais malgré tout, il te soutient et garde le secret. Pas une seule fois il n'a dit que tu étais son frère et tu lui en es reconnaissant car tu sais que ça ne doit pas toujours être facile pour lui non plus. C'est une grande partie de sa vie qu'il dissimule pour toi. Quand ses amis viennent à la maison, tu t'arranges toujours pour ne pas être présent, il t'avertit avant, puis il y a une serrure à la porte de ta chambre, tu la fermes à clef pour être sûr que personne ne vienne. Petit, tu refusais que l'on mette des photos de toi dans la maison parce que cela voudrait dire que tu faisais réellement partie de cette famille. Alors avec les années, les photos de toi aux murs sont restées inexistantes.

Dans les amis de Théodore, il y avait Draco Malfoy. Ce froid et hautain Draco Malfoy, qui regardait les gens de haut. Tu n'as jamais eu de haine pour lui contrairement à d'autres car tu sais ce que c'est que jouer un rôle, montrer au monde entier ce que l'on veut bien montrer et tu as toujours été persuadé que c'était la même chose pour lui. Tu avais raison. Il trainait toujours avec Pansy Parkinson puis Blaise Zabini mais également Théo. C'est surtout pour ça qu'à l'époque, tu avais su qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Ton frère, que tu considérais comme ton meilleur ami avec Ron, trainait toujours avec des gens bien et cette fois-là aussi. Un jour, tu sortais de chez toi en vitesse car Théo t'avais prévenu que quelqu'un venait et tu étais tombé sur Draco qui arrivait. Tu te souviens encore de son visage surpris et de la panique qui avait monté dans ton ventre mais il t'avait donné l'excuse parfaite. Tu étais un ami de Théo qui venait le voir, tout simplement, ce n'était pas la mort. Ce fut à partir de là que vous avez commencé à vous parler.

Tu te souviens encore comment il est devenu un tout pour toi. Au départ, il se méfiait de toi car lui, il avait tout de suite compris que tu n'étais pas celui que tu disais être. Il savait ce que c'était, lui aussi, et c'est sans doute ça qui vous a rapproché. Puis quand les autres ont vu que tu parlais à Draco Malfoy, ils se sont mis à lui parler aussi. Ron avait trouvé la situation hilarante en voyant l'air renfrogné de Draco qui ne demandait qu'à être laissé tranquille mais il s'y est fait. Grâce à toi et à Théodore. Pour ses deux amis, ça allait, ils aimaient bien être le centre de l'attention et ils t'appréciaient beaucoup, comme tous les autres. Deux membres de plus sur la liste.

Votre mise en couple s'est faite progressivement, il voyait bien que l'opinion des autres comptait beaucoup pour toi. Beaucoup trop. Ça aurait pu l'agacer mais non, il comprenait. Il te comprend toujours sur tout d'ailleurs. La plupart du temps du moins. La première fois qu'il t'a embrassé, c'était en finissant les cours un vendredi alors que, comme d'habitude, tout le monde allait se rejoindre dans le café de Rosmerta. Alors que tu marchais aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione, il t'a tiré un peu plus loin puis il t'a embrassé, comme une pulsion. Tu peux encore sentir ton cœur battre fort dans ta poitrine et sa main parcourir tes cheveux désordonnés. Tu n'as pas hésité une seule petite seconde à en parler à Théodore puisque tu savais qu'il était très ouvert de ce côté-là. Ça t'a rassuré. Pour Ron et Hermione non plus tu n'as pas hésité vu que Charlie Weasley était « sorti du placard » quelques temps auparavant. Les autres par contre…

Une fois, Théodore en avait parlé à table et tu t'étais crispé, n'osant pas regarder tes parents de peur qu'ils te rejettent. C'est là que tu as réellement réalisé à quel point l'avis de tes parents pouvait compter pour toi, malgré tout. Ils restaient ceux qui t'avaient élevé toute ta vie, ou presque du moins. Passé le choc, ils l'avaient très bien pris. Malgré tout, tu es tombé sur une famille super et c'est une autre raison pour laquelle tu as honte et que tu te dégoutes. Ils méritent mieux de ta part. Beaucoup mieux. M'enfin… Il n'avait pas cité le nom de Draco parce qu'ils le connaissaient bien, surtout ta mère, mais ils savaient. Tu t'étais demandé si Lily approuverait aussi mais tu t'étais dit que oui car tu aimais penser qu'elle était ouverte, parfaite.

« Harry, où étais-tu? Hermione a appelé, elle était chez Ron, je croyais que tu y étais. »

C'est quand sa voix douce te parvient aux oreilles que tu reviens au présent, te souvenant que tu as ta mère devant toi qui te sourit, cachant son inquiétude par peur de te brusquer. Oui, par moment tu l'aimes autant que tu la hais. Ce n'est pas sa faute mais tu aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle soit ta mère biologique, ainsi, tu lui aurais donné tout l'amour qu'elle mérite vraiment. Cette différence fait mal à tout le monde, pas juste à toi, car elle te rend différent sur plusieurs points. Tu n'as pas de vrais parents. Tu es agressif avec ta mère adoptive par moment. Tu as peur de te retrouver tout seul un jour alors tu te fais plusieurs amis pour ne jamais être en panne de marchandise. Tu piques des crises de folie parfois, en brisant tout dans ta chambre parce qu'il y a une souffrance en toi trop grande pour être supportée. Tout ça fait de toi un être très différent des autres. Parfois, tu te demandes même si le fait que tu sois gay n'a pas un rapport avec ça aussi : tu as perdu ta mère, la femme de ta vie, donc tu te refuses inconsciemment de la remplacer.

« J'étais avec un ami, désolé, j'aurais dû t'appeler mais j'ai oublié mon portable dans ma chambre.

- Encore ? C'est la troisième fois que tu l'oublies cette semaine Harry ! Si on t'en a acheté un, c'est pour que tu l'utilises tu sais ? Par moment tu es vraiment trop tête en l'air !

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Et moi je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé !»

Tu as élevé la voix, presque hurlé même, et tu l'as vue reculer d'un pas. Parfois, tu as l'impression que tu lui fais peur, qu'elle te craint. Tu vois son visage aussi effrayé que rempli de peine et de souffrance. Elle est gentille Maria, elle est douce, elle est belle et cette expression déforme ses traits d'une façon que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment parce que tu sais que c'est de ta faute, qu'il y a cette chose en toi qui te pousse à la blesser et que tu n'arrives pas à la contrôler. C'est une des autres raisons pour laquelle tu refuses que l'on sache pour ta famille. Si seulement les autres découvraient la façon dont tu agis avec ta mère, on te renierait, on te ferait peut-être même du mal pour la venger. Tu sais que tu le mériterais.

« Je sais Harry, ce n'était pas un reproche, je te taquine. Aller, je te laisse, je suis épuisée, je vais aller me coucher. À demain chéri.

- Oui, bonne nuit maman. »

Ce mot t'écorche une fois de plus la bouche, à la fois parce que tu n'as pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça avec toute la souffrance que tu lui causes puis, également, parce que tu te sens coupable envers Lily, que tu vois apparaître dans ta tête, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, comme si, elle aussi, tu l'avais blessée. Maria te prend dans ses bras, t'embrasse le front et s'en va doucement alors que toi, tu la regardes en te remémorant dans ta tête la dernière phrase qu'elle a dite d'une voix bien trop douce. Ça te fait mal et tu montes dans ta chambre à ton tour, la mort dans l'âme. Tu sais très bien que Théodore a entendu ce qu'il vient de se passer, les murs sont fins et tout passe au travers. Tu as honte pour ça aussi, de ce qu'il pense de toi lui aussi. Pour lui, Maria est sa mère, point à la ligne, et toi, tu la maltraites. Tu entends la voix d'Hermione dans ta tête te dire que tu exagères mais tu sais au plus profond de toi-même que tu as raison.

Encore une fois, tu mets ta chambre dans un bordel pas possible, jetant au sol tout ce qui peut se trouver sur ton bureau. Tu sais que tu fais un bruit épouvantable mais que personne ne te dira rien. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, pourquoi on te laisse toujours tout faire comme si ce n'était pas grave. Est-ce qu'eux aussi, ils sont envoutés par tes sourires? Pourtant, par moment tu as du mal à en faire, à leur en faire à eux. Tu aimerais bien qu'on te hurle dessus par moment, qu'on te punisse, qu'on te dise que tu es égoïste, que tu fais souffrir les autres, que tu agis comme un gamin. Tu aimerais qu'ils voient ce que tu es vraiment, tu aimerais qu'ils te le disent, qu'ils te le fassent remarquer pour que tu souffres un peu parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites en fin de compte. Alors que ton regard parcourt le massacre que tu viens de faire, tu te dis que ça n'arrivera pas, qu'une fois de plus on laissera couler et que tu te sentiras encore plus misérable. La seule solution possible pour le moment, c'est dormir et oublier.

**OoO**

« Harry, je dois aller voir le prof, pars sans moi aujourd'hui, okay? »

Quand tu tournes la tête vers Draco, un sourire sur les lèvres, tu vois que le soleil éclaire son visage d'une telle manière que tu le trouves encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Tu as envie de l'embrasser mais tu es mal à l'aise parce qu'il y a Snape qui t'observe et tu as envie de tout sauf l'embrasser devant lui. Alors dans un petit soupir discret, tu approuves et t'approches pour prendre ton portable quand Draco t'embrasse de lui-même. Il effleure juste tes lèvres doucement en te disant qu'il te rappellera ce soir mais tu es aux anges, tu en as même oublié ton professeur de chimie qui vous regarde dans une moue faussement dégoutée. Sur un petit nuage, tu pars aux toilettes.

La fin de semaine est passée. Une de plus dans ton monde. Samedi matin, ton frère est venu te voir dès qu'il t'a entendu te réveiller. Comme toujours, il t'a aidé à ranger ta chambre et même si tu espérais très fort qu'il te gueule dessus, il n'en a rien fait. Non, il a fait bien pire que ça. Un frisson te parcourt juste à y repenser. Il croit que tu devrais voir quelqu'un, un psychologue ou un truc du genre, pour t'aider parce que tu as un problème. Tu as un problème, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Les autres, on leur hurle dessus quand ils agissent comme des imbéciles. Les autres on les déteste pour faire du mal à nos parents. Les autres on ne leur pardonne pas pour un sourire. Tu n'es pas les autres et ça te tue. Tu ne veux pas consulter quelqu'un, cela voudrait dire que tu devras t'ouvrir complètement, dire le fond de tes pensées et tu t'y refuses, car tu n'es pas encore prêt. De toute façon, Théodore a lâché prise en te voyant blanchir. Comme toujours.

Alors que tu sors des toilettes, tu vas pour prendre ton portable pour dire à ta mère que tu comptes aller chez Hermione quand, ne le trouvant pas dans tes poches, tu réalises que tu ne l'as jamais pris. Draco t'ayant distrait, il est toujours dans la classe, sur le bureau où tu l'as laissé. Un ricanement t'échappe quand tu penses qu'au moins, cette fois, tu as pensé à l'emmener. Maria a raison, tu es bien trop tête en l'air par moment. Alors, avant que quelqu'un ne le vole, tu te hâtes de retourner où tu étais. Seulement, quelque chose cloche.

Draco est là, assis exactement où il était durant le cours, une drôle d'expression peinte sur son beau visage. Devant lui, tu peux voir ton portable qui n'a pas bougé et tu te sens soulagé jusqu'à ce que tu reportes ton regard sur ton petit copain. Tu ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a mais tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, il semble préoccupé, comme si quelque chose le perturbait. Pendant un instant, tu penses que c'est peut-être à cause de toi mais tu te ressaisis, après tout, tu ne peux pas toujours tout ramener à toi, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Hermione te réprimande souvent pour ça, ça l'exaspère mais tu sais qu'au fond elle trouve ça attendrissant. Bien sûr que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi mais tu n'y peux rien, tu as tendance à être parano par moment.

« Draco? »

Il sursaute, il ne t'avait pas entendu arriver et son air te percute encore plus. Peut-être que Snape lui a dit un truc qui lui a déplu mais tu ne vois pas pourquoi, il est excellent dans cette matière. En fait, en l'observant bien tu réalises qu'il ne semble pas déprimé ou quoi que ce soit, peut-être juste un peu pris au dépourvu. Ses yeux paraissent surpris et te scrutent plus que d'habitude, tu n'aimes pas du tout la sensation, comme s'il essayait de sonder ton âme. C'est très désagréable et l'impression que c'est à cause de toi te revient. Et si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal, qui lui a déplu? Et s'il vient de réaliser qu'il ne veut plus être avec toi? Et si lui aussi te trouve trop tête en l'air pour rester avec toi?

« Harry? Oh, tu reviens pour ton portable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dray? Tu sembles un peu mal…

- Ça va, j'étais seulement dans mes pensées. Vu que tu es revenu, on rentre ensemble? »

Il fait un de ses sourires éblouissant qui trompe tout le monde sauf toi car tu fais exactement les mêmes. Tu passes trop de temps à t'analyser toi-même pour ne pas réaliser qu'il essaie de te cacher quelque chose mais tu es très mal placé pour essayer de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Ça t'horrifierait si lui cherchait à creuser tes secrets alors tu souris aussi, tu fais semblant avec lui mais en fait, à l'intérieur tu paniques. Et s'il avait tout découvert? S'il savait que tu étais différent? S'il s'était mis à penser à toutes tes petites manies étranges et avait soudainement réalisé que tu étais trop étrange pour lui? Si ça le dérangeait mais qu'il n'osait pas te le dire? Tu savais bien qu'un jour ça arriverait mais pas maintenant, pas alors que tu files le parfait amour, c'est injuste. Pas alors que ça devient vraiment sérieux.

Une partie de toi te hurle de te sauver et d'aller pleurer chez toi, de crier un bon coup sur Maria, d'insulter Steve et d'envoyer chier Théodore. Cette partie te hurle d'aller encore une fois tout saccager dans ta chambre et de laisser ta folie te posséder. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas parce qu'il te sourit d'une vrai sourire cette fois, de l'espoir plein les yeux, l'espoir que tu veuilles bien l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui. S'il ne voulait plus de toi, il ne serait pas comme ça et tu le sais très bien. Oui, le professeur a dû lui dire un truc qui l'a perturbé mais il ne veut pas y penser alors tu ne vas pas essayer de savoir et remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« D'accord ! Dis, je peux passer la soirée chez toi? Parce qu'il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas vraiment dans le devoir de math et vu qu'il faut rendre demain…

- Toujours à la dernière minute, hein? Ouais tu peux, mes parents vont être contents de te revoir, on me demande toujours des nouvelles ! »

Sa main se glisse dans la tienne alors qu'il semble heureux, tellement que tu crois même avoir rêvé ce que tu as vu i peine quelques minutes. Tes doutes s'envolent et tu serres doucement sa main en lui souriant. Finalement, tu n'iras pas chez Hermione, passer ta soirée avec lui te sembles bien mieux. Tu es conscient de la négliger un peu mais elle ne t'en veut pas alors tu essaies de ne pas te donner une raison de plus de culpabiliser. Le cœur gonflé de joie, tu vas pour partir quand Draco te retient.

« Harry, ton portable ! »

**OoO**

Les gens parlent, te jettent des regards de temps en temps, te demandent ton avis sur ci ou sur ça parce que ton avis compte énormément à leurs yeux, surement trop. Cette fois, Hermione t'a accompagné chez Rosmerta, te tenant la main sous la table en la caressant doucement avec son pouce. Tu n'aimes pas les vendredis pour ça mais de toute manière, le sujet que tu détestes n'est pas arrivé pour le moment alors tout va bien. Puis quand elle est là, tu te sens plus fort parce qu'avec elle tu as surmonté tant de chose, elle sait tout de toi et ça te soulage. Pour ta famille, tu ne lui as jamais avoué, elle l'a découvert seule. En te voyant souvent avec Théodore, te voir te disputer avec lui de sujets dont tu refusais de parler, et bien elle avait eu des doutes. Hermione est une fille incroyablement intelligente, probablement même trop pour ton bien mais voilà, elle était allée chez Théodore et elle avait parlé à ta mère, disant qu'elle était une amie à toi et qu'elle aimerait pouvoir attendre ton retour. Maria avait répondu que tu rentrerais surement assez tard et c'est ainsi qu'elle sut. Par la suite, tu n'avais plus eu le choix que de tout lui déballer. À Ron aussi.

Tu regardes Hermione parler avec un peu tout le monde, surtout avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron, et Lavande. La plupart des autres, ce ne sont pas ses amis, elle les supporte pour toi. Il y a aussi Dean et Seamus mais ils ne sont pas là, ils étaient partis au ciné' dès la sortie des cours. Puis Pansy et Blaise mais ils ne viennent jamais sans Draco. Ah oui, Draco aussi mais il est chez Théo, ce dernier doit t'appeler d'ailleurs quand ton copain sera parti pour que tu puisses rentrer. Ça te rend nerveux à chaque fois qu'il vient, tu as peur qu'il se doute et qu'il fasse comme Hermione. Enfin, ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner, il connaît déjà trop bien tes parents pour ça. Hermione te jette un regard inquiet et c'est là que tu réalises que tu lui as serré la main un peu trop fort.

« Hey Harry, au fait, ce soir on va à la fête foraine qui ouvre aujourd'hui, ça te dit de venir? Granger peut venir aussi. »

Un sourire amusé vient se peindre sur tes lèvres. Tu as presque envie de dire oui car tu sais très bien que Cormac a un penchant pour Hermione et que ça la rend irritable. Tu imagines déjà ton amie essayer de le fuir toute la soirée comme elle le fait quand elle est prise dans ce genre de soirée avec toi. Son regard se fait suppliant car elle sait qu'elle sera obligée de venir si jamais tu acceptes. Tu sens sa main écraser la tienne si fort que tu gémis presque de douleur mais étrangement, ça ne fait que t'amuser.

« Non je suis désolé, avec Hermione on a déjà prévu de passer la soirée avec Ron. Une prochaine fois peut-être ! »

La pression sur ta main se relâche et tu vois le blond s'énerver tout seul, il est jaloux. Tu essaies de ne pas trop sourire alors que la brune envoie son coude dans tes côtes. Tu es certain qu'ils vont finir ensembles ces deux-là mais tu es également persuadé que ça ne durera pas. Tu vas pour lui chuchoter une connerie à l'oreille quand tu sens ton portable vibrer dans ta poche. C'est Théodore qui te dit de revenir. Draco est parti et il veut te parler. D'un coup, tu blanchis, tu te mets à paniquer et Hermione couine de douleur. Sa main. Il sait, Théo veut te dire qu'il ne veut plus rien savoir de toi, voilà, c'est fini. Tu en pleurerais presque mais tu ne dois surtout pas montrer tes faiblesses.

« Désolé Hermione, je dois y aller. On se rappelle !

- Quoi? Et Ron alors? »

Vous ne deviez pas réellement aller chez Ron, ce n'est qu'une excuse pour éviter la fête foraine et même si tu es mal, tu ne veux pas la laisser tomber pour autant. Si tu réduis en miette son excuse, elle va être prise toute la soirée, seule, à se faire courir après par McLaggen.

« Je vais t'y rejoindre après. »

« Tu dois le lui dire. »

Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de mettre un pied dans sa chambre qu'il t'a sorti ça de but en blanc. Ses yeux noisette paraissent plus sérieux que jamais comme ça et ses cheveux bruns mi-long, volant doucement autour de son visage à cause du vent qui passe par la fenêtre, rend le tout assez irréel. Lui dire. À Draco. Dans ta tête, tu vois Lily, elle aussi les cheveux au vent, secouer la tête doucement pour montrer sa désapprobation. Tu ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de tes forces, tu ne t'en sens pas capable et Lily en sera blessée.

« Non, je ne peux pas…

- Je lui ai donné rendez-vous au parc dans une heure. Tu vas y aller et tout lui dire Harry, il le faut. Tu sais, il faut que tu tournes la page, je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi, mais…

- Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu l'acceptes toi, tu es presque normal, pas moi ! »

Ça t'a échappé. Son visage est surpris et une grande tristesse s'empare de tout son corps. Il sait que tu vas mal mais c'est la première fois que tu oses dire à voix haute que tu te considères comme anormal. Tu n'as pas fait exprès, tu ne voulais pas mais tu l'as quand même hurlé. Steve et Maria ont probablement dû entendre, eux aussi. Tu te sens démuni, plus que jamais, parce que tu sens que tu n'as pas le choix. Il y a quelque chose dans le regard de ton frère qui te dit que tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Ce n'était pas si difficile avec Ron et Hermione, ils savaient déjà tout en partie et rien n'avait changé dans leur regard. Tu avais un peu peur mais ils t'avaient accueilli avec le sourire et soutenu tout au long. Draco, lui…

Ron et Hermione ont une grande importance dans ta vie mais Draco c'est différent, c'est plus que ça. Avec lui, tu peux tout surmonter. Plus qu'avec tes deux amis. Tu peux surmonter le regard des autres. Toi qui en as si peur. Quand tu as réussi à affronter les autres en montrant ton homosexualité, tu voyais la fierté dans son regard, comme si c'était la plus belle chose que tu aurais pu faire. Tu ne veux pas le décevoir. Il a accepté Théo, il ne l'a jamais jugé pour être orphelin lui, mais toi c'est différent. Tu lui as menti, il ne va pas comprendre que tu en as honte, il ne va pas comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose en toi de mauvais, qui t'empêche de bien vivre avec ça. Il va peut-être même te trouver cinglé et tu ne pourras pas lui en vouloir parce que tu penses la même chose.

« Harry… Vas-y. Au moins, vas-y, d'accord? Et garde en tête qu'il ne te jugera jamais. »

Et tu y es allé…

Tu y es présentement. Il est là, sur un banc, plongé dans un livre. Le soleil est en train de se coucher et l'éclairage orangé lui donne un air angélique. Tu es tellement nerveux que tes ongles rentrent dans la paume de ta main droite jusqu'à t'en faire saigner. Un peu. Tu n'es pas normal, tu as besoin de la douleur pour te donner la force d'avancer. Une chose de plus à rajouter sur la liste des bizarreries d'Harry Potter. Tu veux faire demi-tour mais tes pieds sont traitres et te font avancer vers Draco sans que tu ne le veuilles vraiment. Ta tête te crie de partir mais ton cœur, lui, te hurles de rester près de lui et de tout lui déballer.

« Salut…

- Harry ! Théo m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? »

Tes mains sont moites, ton cœur bat fort dans ta poitrine, tellement que tu crois que même Draco l'entend. Tu essuies tes mains contre ton pantalon beige et tu ne réalises pas que tu viens de le tâcher de ton sang, tu es trop nerveux pour le remarquer. Tu lui tends ta main blessée pour qu'il la serre, question de te sentir rassuré, et il ne dit absolument rien quand il la sent toute moite. Son regard gris est doux, beau. Son corps se déplace vers toi pour pouvoir mieux t'observer et il rajoute son autre main sur celle déjà enlacée avec la tienne. Comme par automatisme, tu déposes la gauche sur les trois autres alors que son sourire se fait amusé. La petite fille qui reste dans le parc vous regarde d'un drôle d'air alors que sa mère l'appelle. Tu ne peux pas reculer.

« Promets-moi de ne pas me rejeter Draco… »

Ses yeux s'écartent, surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là, tu le sais. Ta voix tremble comme si tu allais pleurer et son emprise sur tes mains se resserre doucement comme pour te dire que ça n'arrivera jamais. Ta tête est baissée, tes yeux rivés sur vos mains. Tu n'oses pas affronter son regard car tu a peur de craquer. Tu entends Lily te dire de ne rien lui dévoiler, que si tu le fais, ce serait comme la rejeter. Ton cœur se serre fort dans ta poitrine, tellement que tu en as mal au cœur, tellement que tu as envie de vomir tout d'un coup.

« Je te le promets Harry. »

Par réflexe, tu le regardes et tu le regrettes tout de suite. Ses yeux brillent d'amour pour toi. Ses yeux brillent d'admiration et de tendresse pour ta personne. En sortant avec lui, tout le monde s'est mis à l'apprécier. Si jamais il te laisse, tu deviendras la risée de ton école, on t'insultera et tu deviendras la cible de tous. Déjà que s'il te laisse… S'il te laisse, tu ne pourras pas trouver la force de tout supporter. Tu te mets à trembler et tu baisses à nouveau la tête pour admirer vos mains enlacées. Elles semblent si bien ainsi, blotties les unes contres les autres, elles sont faites pour être ensembles… Contre qui tes mains vont-elles se blottir si ce n'est pas contre lui? Qui vont-elles caresser avec tendresse, dans quelle chevelure vont-elles pouvoir se perdre?

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois… Tu vois, euh…Je ne veux pas que tu rencontres mes parents parce que je n'ai pas de parents. Enfin j'en ai mais… J'ai été adopté… »

Ta tête reste baissée obstinément alors que ses mains chaudes pressent doucement les tiennes pour te dire que tout va bien, que tu peux continuer. Une larme coule et tu as envie de l'essuyer mais tu ne veux pas quitter ses mains alors tu la laisses glisser sur ton visage.

« Théo c'est mon frère d'adoption… Je ne pouvais pas te présenter mes parents, tu les connais déjà. Je…Je ne suis pas normal Draco… Dans ma tête je vois ma mère, ma vraie mère. Parfois elle pleure quand je parais trop proche de Maria, d'autres fois elle sourit quand je m'éloigne d'elle, même parfois elle me parle pour me dire qu'il faut que je garde pour moi le fait que quelqu'un la remplace… »

Alors que tu parles, des sanglots font trembler ta voix. À présent, ton visage est recouvert de larmes brulantes mais tu restes dans la même position. Dans ta tête, tu le vois arborer un visage dégouté et tu te crispes à cette vision, serrant très fort tes mains de peur qu'il veuille les retirer. Ton cœur te fait tellement mal que tu as envie de te l'arracher ou bien de peser fort dessus pour que la douleur se calme mais pour rien au monde tu ne lâcherais ses mains. Et si c'était la dernière fois que tu pouvais les toucher?

« Parfois je suis méchant avec Maria, il y a une force en moi qui me hurle de la haïr de toute mon âme parce que ce n'est pas elle qui devrait être là pour moi mais Lily, ma mère. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache pour moi parce que j'ai peur de me retrouver seul… Si les autres découvrent que je suis faible, ils vont s'en servir contre moi. S'ils savent que je suis différent des autres…Je suis cinglé Draco, tu vois, je vous ai tous trompé… »

La douleur est trop forte, tellement que quand il retire ses mains, tu n'essaies même pas de le retenir. Seulement, quand il s'approche encore un peu de toi pour te serrer très fort contre lui, tu ne comprends pas, il doit te détester, tu lui as menti, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien. Pourtant il est là, à te chuchoter des choses que tu ne comprends pas et tu te laisses aller dans ses bras même si tu te sens pitoyable. Dans ta tête, Lily pleure avec toi, elle aussi elle se sent détruite de l'intérieur. Avec tes meilleurs amis, tu n'as pas eu cette peur immense de te faire jeter, cette peur de voir tout ton monde s'écrouler et alors qu'il te serre dans ses bras, tu ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Doucement, tu le sens qui s'éloigne de toi et tu détournes la tête, encore, tu ne veux pas affronter son regard. Pourtant, lui, le voit autrement. Il prend ton visage dans ses grandes mains chaudes et tu remarques enfin que tu l'as tâché de ton sang. Tu n'as pas le temps de te sentir honteux car tu as plongé ton regard émeraude dans ses yeux d'acier. C'est trop dur de le soutenir.

« Harry, ne détourne pas les yeux, regarde moi. Harry, tu n'es pas faible. Tu n'es pas mauvais, tu es quelqu'un de bien d'accord?

- Mais tu m'as entendu ?

- Tu as parlé, je parle maintenant ! Tu. Es. Quelqu'un. De. Bien. Toi, tu entends bien ce que je dis ? À mes yeux, tu es fort, plus que n'importe qui parce que tu as vécu toute ta vie avec cette douleur au fond de toi sans en parler. Je savais déjà pour tes parents. Lundi, quand j'ai eu fini de parler à Snape j'ai entendu un portable sonner. C'était le tien. C'était écrit « Maman » dessus et j'ai voulu me présenter mais elle m'a tout de suite reconnu. Elle semblait surprise que je sois un de tes amis, assez proche pour que tu me laisses décrocher ton portable. »

Tu te sens blanchir d'un seul coup. Il savait déjà et il ne t'as rien dit. Ni lui, ni même Maria. C'était pour ça qu'il semblait si étrange quand tu es arrivé dans la pièce cette journée-là, tu as eu raison de douter, tu as eu raison de croire que c'était à cause de toi. C'était à cause de toi. Il a agi normalement avec toi toute la semaine, il a eu la même tendresse que d'habitude dans le regard et le même énervement quand quelqu'un osait se moquer de toi ou de vous. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne te déteste pas…

« Je voulais que tu me le dises par toi-même. J'en ai parlé à Théo tout à l'heure. Il m'a tout confirmé et expliqué que tu étais mal à propos de ça. C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi, ni à croire que tu es une mauvaise personne. Tu souffres. Tu n'es pas bien avec toi-même, ce n'est pas ta faute. Seulement maintenant, il faut que tu cesses de te voiler la face. On t'a laissé faire à ta tête mais moi, non. Il faut que tu t'affirmes et je sais que c'est difficile même si tu crois le contraire. Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu vis mais je l'imagine. Ce n'est pas Lily qui pleure, ce n'est pas elle qui souffre et qui t'en veut, c'est toi Harry, juste toi. »

Alors qu'il te dit tout ça, tu pleures et tu couvres sa chemise de tes larmes. Encore, parce que tu les as gardées pour toi bien trop longtemps. Il y a une partie de toi qui sait qu'il a raison et que tu ne peux pas continuer ta vie comme ça, il faut que tu te libères de tout ce mal qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Il t'aime. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu te dire, il t'aime, et s'il t'aime et qu'il reste près de toi, tu sais que tu peux tout supporter. Même si ça prend du temps.

Encore une fois, Draco s'éloigne légèrement de toi pour qu'il puisse voir ton visage.

Doucement, il vient essuyer les larmes sur tes joues et par la suite, pose sa bouche un peu partout sur ton visage. Tes yeux se ferment avec lenteur, question de bien profiter de ce moment. Maintenant, le soleil s'est presque entièrement couché et plus personne ne traine dans le coin, la gamine et sa mère étant parties depuis un moment. Ses bras vont tranquillement s'enrouler autour de ton cou quand, finalement, ses lèvres se posent sur les tiennes. Elles sont chaudes et douces, elles te rassurent, te disent que tout va bien se passer, qu'elles, elles seront toujours là pour toi. Puis sa langue vient se joindre à la tienne dans un doux ballet romantique.

Cela dure quelques minutes quand, à bout de souffle, tu t'éloignes de lui pour poser ton front contre le sien. Et tu chuchotes.

« Tu m'aimes quand même?

-Et plus encore. »

Alors oui, tu peux tout surmonter.

**OoO**

Tu es nerveux. Draco t'as dit que si tu n'as pas envie de sourire, tu n'as pas besoin de sourire devant lui alors voilà, tu ne souris pas. En fait, tu trembles. Ce n'est pas qu'il fait froid, bien au contraire, en fait il fait très chaud et tu dégoulines de sueur. Tu as peur. Ton petit copain te sourit lui, parce qu'il veut te donner un peu de courage. Alors que tu es là, figé, il prend ta main dans la sienne, cette même main que tu as eu peur de ne plus pouvoir toucher il y a deux semaines. Tu la sers très fort dans la tienne et il te laisse faire même si il a mal, parce qu'il sait que ça te fait du bien, que ça te défoule, que ça te donne la force d'avancer. Et tu avances.

Aujourd'hui, tu t'apprêtes à faire quelque chose que tu ne pensais jamais faire un jour, quelque chose qui ne t'as même jamais ne serait-ce que traversé l'esprit. Non, tu ne t'en vas pas consulter. Draco aurait bien voulu, Théo aussi mais ça, non, c'est encore trop tôt pour toi. Déjà que depuis deux semaines, tu essaies de rester toi-même devant les autres, de montrer tes faiblesses et en même temps contrôler cette folie qu'il y a en toi, alors consulter… Tu es prêt, ou du moins un peu, à poser des actes mais pas des paroles, pas encore, pas tout à fait. Te vider le cœur, un jour tu le feras mais pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt. Non, en fait tu vas voir ta mère. Pas Maria, non, mais Lily. Au cimetière.

Dans la voiture t'attendent Ron et Hermione, ils ont voulu te laisser y aller seul avec Draco et au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est mieux comme ça. Parmi les pierres, tu avances en tremblant, ton copain prêt de toi pour te répéter dans une douce litanie que tu en es capable, qu'il est là et qu'il t'aime. C'est niais sans doute, mais tu aimes le niais, c'est lui qui ne le supporte pas habituellement. Mais toi, tu es trop stressé pour profiter du moment et lui, il veut trop que tout se passe bien pour toi pour rechigner sur le fait qu'il n'est pas niais. Juste amoureux sans doute.

« On y est Harry. »

Voilà. C'est sa tombe. Lily Evans Potter. Il y a aussi ton père au même endroit, James Potter, mais lui ça n'a pas la même importance pour toi. Elle, elle en a beaucoup, beaucoup trop même. Tu te souviens d'elle penchée sur ton berceau, te chantant des chansons de sa douce voix d'ange. Tu te souviens quand elle allait avec toi à la piscine et qu'elle t'arrosait gentiment. Tu te souviens quand elle mettait de la musique pourrie et qu'elle se mettait à danser avec toi au beau milieu du salon. Tu te souviens de beaucoup trop de chose pour ton jeune âge en fait. Puis dans ta tête, tu la vois apparaître, un sourire triste sur les lèvres car elle sait ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire dans les moindres détails puisque Draco a raison, elle est toi.

D'une de tes poches, tu sors une photo que tu poses devant la pierre tombale. C'est une photo de ta mère et de toi qui a quatre ans, tous deux assis sur le sol. Et sous tes yeux, Lily disparaît. Maintenant, tu te souviens de Maria et Steve qui t'ont accueilli bras ouvert chez eux pour la première fois. Tu te souviens quand elle te lisait des histoires le soir pour que tu t'endormes. Tu te souviens quand ils t'accompagnaient jusqu'à l'école parce que tu avais peur de te retrouver seul en chemin. Tu te souviens quand elle te prenait dans ses bras pour te rassurer sur la vie. Tu te souviens quand ils riaient aux éclats avec Théodore quand tu faisais une gaffe parce qu'ils te trouvaient vraiment adorable. Et tu te souviens surtout de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi.

Tu sens les bras de Draco s'enrouler autour de toi et ses lèvres embrasser ton cou alors que tu fais tes au revoir à ta mère. Il est temps maintenant. Une fois fait, tu tournes les talons, la main de Draco toujours dans la tienne. Tu te sens apaisé mais pas encore totalement, il te reste une dernière chose à faire avant de te sentir vraiment bien. Tu montes dans la voiture alors que Draco prend la place du conducteur et tu te fais bombarder par Hermione et Ron qui semblent réellement fiers de toi. Ça te fait du bien. Puis après quelques minutes, la voiture s'arrête à nouveau et tu en sors, toi et les trois autres. Un peu nerveux, tu viens encore une fois kidnapper la main de Draco et tu rentres dans une maison. La tienne.

« Maman, papa, Théo, je vous présente Draco, mon petit copain. Draco, je te présente maman, papa et mon frère Théo. »

Voilà, maintenant tu te sens mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

FIN


End file.
